The Making of a Family
by Smiles4Spence
Summary: After an unexpected pregnancy, Reid and JJ begin the road to parenthood upon waiting for the arrival of their baby. JJ is all for being a mom, but Reid is terrified of being a dad. Can JJ prepare him before July 2nd?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I'm Sammie and this is my very first story! I love Criminal Minds and decided to write a few fanfictions for it! I hope you enjoy this, and please don't flame! It's my first story. Quick note, this story takes place at the beginning of season 3.**_

_**Disclaimer in profile.**_

* * *

><p>It was October 9, 2007, or the day of Spencer Reid's 26th birthday. After a day of work at the BAU, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his night at home with his girlfriend, JJ.<p>

"Have a good birthday Spence?" JJ asked as she wrapped her arms around him as the relaxed on the bed.

"Um hmm," Reid mumbled as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Ready for your birthday present baby?" JJ asked.

"I thought my watch was my birthday present," Reid said. JJ gave him a kiss.

"Part of it," JJ said. She kissed him again.

"I love you," Reid said, his hands trailing up and down her back.

"I love you too birthday boy," JJ said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

After giving Reid his _'__birthday gift__'_, Reid and JJ slept peacefully intertwined on the bed. Reid ran his fingers through JJ's long blonde hair as he woke up. Glancing at the clock that read 6 o'clock, Reid decided they should get ready for work.

"Baby," Reid said sleepily. JJ faced the source of sound that was waking her up. "Baby, wake up."

"Hi," JJ said as she opened her eyes to meet the face of her boyfriend.

"Hi," Reid said back, giving her a kiss.

"I shower while you make breakfast?" JJ asked.

"That works. Or we can shower together," Reid said with a smile.

"I'd like that, but sometimes a girl just has to wash her hair alone," JJ said, giving him another kiss. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom while the now 26 year old went to the kitchen of their apartment.

Reid started making pancakes and coffee while JJ took her shower. As JJ did shower, she wondered what would happened if she ended up pregnant. She didn't even know if Spence was ready to be a dad yet, and if they were ready to be parents. JJ thought she had plenty of time to think about a baby. Oh, she was so wrong...

_**3 WEEKS LATER**_

Reid felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had been feeling all weekend. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and unsteadily walked into the bathroom. Dropping down to his knees, he made friends with the white porcelain chair for the third time that morning alone.

After throwing up a whole lot of nothing, he returned to bed, even though he was supposed to get ready for work. JJ walked over to him and felt his feverish forehead and sighed. She tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

"You need to stay home today baby. You obviously caught something," JJ said. Reid knew JJ was right. He had been dealing with a nasty flu bug all weekend, and obviously he wasn't over it yet.

"I'm fine baby," Reid lied, coughing and sniffling into his elbow.

"Said the man who just threw up for the 3rd time this morning," JJ said. She kissed his forehead. "You really need to take something to bring down your fever."

"No JJ," Reid said. "I've been clean for five months, I can't go back now."

"You're using them for medical reasons, not for a fix," JJ said.

"But I'll want more," Reid said.

"You're stronger than that baby. You can take half of the dose then, you just need to bring that fever down," JJ said. She gave him one pill and a glass of water. "I'll be back." JJ walked into the kitchen. She got out her phone and called Hotch.

"Hotchner," Hotch said.

"Hotch, Reid's had the flu all weekend and he's not better today. He's not...He's not," JJ stuttered as she felt something come up her throat.

"JJ?" Hotch said. JJ found the nearest garbage can and emptied the contents of her stomach. Hotch winced as he heard JJ get sick over the phone. "JJ?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay," JJ said. "He's not gonna be at work today, but I-"

"You're staying home and getting rest JJ. Feel better," Hotch said.

"Hotch, I'm not sick though," JJ said.

"Then why did you just throw up?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not even feverish," JJ said.

"Stay home just in case JJ," Hotch said.

"Okay," JJ sighed.

"Feel better," Hotch said.

"Thanks Hotch," JJ said, hanging up the phone. She rubbed her stomach. She didn't feel sick at all.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Reid placed a cold wash towel on JJ's burning forehead. Reid was almost better, but not better enough to return to work. JJ on the other hand was miserable from the sickness her boyfriend gave her. Reid kissed JJ's cheek and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"Sorry baby," Reid said. JJ sniffled and coughed.

"It's okay Spence," JJ said. She let out a yawn. "I just want to sleep baby."

"I know. I do to," Reid said. He yawned and laid down next to JJ. He ran his finger through her hair as they both fell fast asleep. If only they knew that would be one of their last times sleeping peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Thanks for all of the alerts and favorites! I'm glad you liked the story. Off to work on chapter 3!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOVEMBER<strong>_

JJ sighed. She still felt sick from when she and Spence had the flu. She didn't have a fever or cough, but she still felt tired and was throwing up. She didn't know what to do until she noticed a few other things. Her pants were getting tighter as well as her bra. Then something happened. She missed her period.

"Feeling okay baby?" Reid asked as JJ came into the living room after.

"A little," JJ said. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "We need to talk Spence."

"About what?" Reid asked nervously.

"Why I'm so tired and throwing up," JJ said.

"Oh," Reid said.

"I missed my period last month baby. I gave it 9 days, and nothing. I'm tired, throwing up, and I'm gaining weight. Spence, I think I'm pregnant," JJ said.

"Its, uh, possible," Reid stuttered. "So what do we do now?"

"Come on," JJ said. "We need to buy a test."

* * *

><p>Reid nervously waited in the living room for JJ to come out of the bathroom. He was nervous. <em>What if JJ was pregnant? The genetic probabilities of having a baby for Reid where scary. What if the baby had schizophrenia? Or Asperger's Syndrome? He didn't want his child to suffer the childhood he did. And was he ready to be a dad? Were they ready to be parents? What if-<em>

"5 minutes," JJ said as she came out of the bathroom. She sat next to Reid and placed the pregnancy test on the coffee table.

"JJ, what if you are pregnant, and the baby has schizophrenia?" Reid asked.

"Spence," JJ said. "Spence, don't think that way. Baby, it's okay."

"But Jayje," Reid started. JJ placed her lips on his.

"Everything's gonna be okay," JJ said.

"I think the test is ready to check now," Reid said. JJ picked it up.

"You look at it," JJ said, handing Reid the test. He looked at it and looked back up at JJ.

"We're having a baby," Reid said. JJ's face lit up.

"Are you sure Spence?" JJ asked. He handed her the test that read 'Pregnant' in clear letters. "Oh my God!" JJ put her arms around Reid and hugged him. She gave him a kiss.

"How far along do you think you are?" Reid asked. JJ thought for a while.

"I don't know. Maybe 5 or 6 weeks," JJ said.

"Well I'll call your doctor and see if we can make an appointment tomorrow," Reid said. JJ kissed him again.

"I'll be in the bedroom," JJ said with a wink.

"I'll be there," Reid said.

* * *

><p>JJ rested on Reid's chest as he rubbed her stomach in soothing circles. JJ looked at him and smiled.<p>

"What do you think we should name the baby?" JJ asked.

"Samuel if it's a boy," Reid said.

"I like it," JJ said. "Madison if it's a girl." JJ mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

JJ's blood test revealed she indeed was pregnant. The ultrasound showed that she was 6 weeks pregnant and due on July 2. Excited for the next 34 weeks, JJ made Reid take her to a bookstore and buy baby books. After that, they returned home where Reid started making dinner.

"Wow, the baby is 1/8th of an inch long right now," JJ said.

"That's about 10,000 times bigger than he was at conception," Reid said. "Right now, the baby resembles a tadpole, but is starting to grow arms and is gonna have legs soon as well."

"Did you read this already?" JJ asked.

"I read 20,000 words per minute baby. I read that in my sleep," Reid said with a smirk.

"My boyfriend the smartass," JJ smirked.

"You know you like it," Reid teased.

"I love it," JJ said.

"You sure do," Reid said, giving her a kiss. He gave her a bottle filled with prenatal vitamins and a cup of water.

"So, what's for dinner, Chef Spence?" JJ asked after taking the pill.

"I made spaghetti. Sound good?" Reid asked as he handed her the plate.

"Very," JJ said. She and Reid ate dinner and cleaned together.

"So, what do you wanna do for Thanksgiving?" Reid asked.

"My brother is supposed to leave for Germany after Thanksgiving, so we're all gonna have Thanksgiving at our parent's house for a going away party. It'll be a great chance to tell my family about the baby and for you to meet everyone," JJ said.

"Yeah. And we have the weekend off, so maybe we can go visit my mom too," Reid said.

"That works out," JJ said. Reid put his arms around her.

"Ready for bed?" Reid asked.

"I've been ready since I woke up," JJ said. Reid kissed her and picked her up.

"I'll carry you then," Reid said.

"Let's see you say that when I'm 5 months pregnant," JJ said. She gave him a kiss as he carried her to their room, ready to sleep before a long day at the BAU.


End file.
